2012
This is a list of various things that took place in 2012. Significant events January :*9 - Edge is inducted into the 2012 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*9 - Four Horsemen is inducted into the 2012 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*16 - Mil Máscaras is inducted into the 2012 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*30 - Mike Tyson is inducted into the 2012 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. February :*21 - Ron Simmons is inducted into the 2012 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. April :*30 - Bella Twins were fired from WWE. :*30 - Brock Lesnar broke Triple H's left arm. May :*14 - Big Show was fired from WWE. :*20 - WWE has every champion a fan-favorite, this is the first time this has happened since 2007. :*20 - Big Show helps John Laurinaitis win June :*8 - Brodus Clay is Banned from Raw by John Laurinaitis :*17 - John Laurinaitis was fired from WWE Births Deaths February :*20 - Timothy Well April :*3 - Chief Jay Strongbow :*12 - Aristóteles Radamés Coccó Flores Debuts and Returns January *2 - Chris Jericho - Return to WWE on RAW *6 - Antonio Cesaro - Debut on RAW House show April *2 - Lord Tensai - Return to WWE on RAW *2 - Brock Lesnar - Return to WWE on RAW *6 - Ryback - Return to WWE on Smackdown *29 - Layla - Return to WWE at Extreme Rules May *4 - Damien Sandow - Debut on Smackdown June *11 - Vader - Return to WWE on RAW *11 - Vince McMahon - Return to WWE on RAW *18 - Mick Foley - Return to WWE on RAW *18 - Wendi Richter - Return to WWE on RAW *18 - Cyndi Lauper - Return to WWE on RAW *18 - Rowdy Roddy Piper - Return to WWE on RAW *25 - Chris Jericho - Return to WWE on RAW *25 - Psycho Sid - Return to WWE on RAW July *2 - Doink The Clown - Return to WWE on RAW *2 - Diamond Dallas Page - Return to WWE on RAW *3 - Sgt. Slaughter - Return to WWE on Smackdown *3 - Jim Duggan - Return to WWE on Smackdown *9 - Bob Backlund - Return to WWE on RAW *16 - Rey Mysterio - Return to WWE on RAW *16 - Rikishi - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - Vince McMahon - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - Shawn Michaels - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - Triple H - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - Billy Gunn - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - Jesse James - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - Road Dogg - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - Jim Ross - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - Dude Love - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - Slick - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - The Rock - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - Stephanie McMahon - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - Brock Lesnar - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - Howard Finkel - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - Lita - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - JBL - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - Ron Simmons - Return to WWE on RAW *23 - Undertaker - Return to WWE on RAW *30 - Randy Orton - Return to WWE on RAW Note: There has been 24 jobbers who have lost to Ryback and Jiner Mahal. Click the "jobbers" to see the list. Debut/Return Trivia *Ryback is Skip Sheffield. *Ryback has defeated 20 local competitors. *Arthur Rosenburg blew out the camera when Ryback threw him at least 7 feet up. *Danny Lerman actually weighs 143 pounds. * Chris Jericho returned at the presumed "End of the World". * It was announced on WWE TV, Brodus Clay was 25-0 since returning to Raw. * The jobbers that have competed with Ryback all have favorite cars. Events Pay-Per-View Events January :*8 - Genesis 2012 :*29 - Royal Rumble 2012 February :*12 - Against All Odds 2012 :*19 - Elimination Chamber 2012 March :*4 - ROH 10th Anniversary Show :*18 - Victory Road 2012 :*30 - ROH Showdown in the Sun 2012 April :*1 - WrestleMania XXVIII :*15 - Lockdown 2012 :*29 - Extreme Rules 2012 May :*12 - ROH Border Wars 2012 :*13 - Sacrifice 2012 :*20 - WWE Over The Limit 2012 June :*10 - Slammiversary 2012 :*17 - No Way Out 2012 :*24 - ROH Best in the World 2012 July :*7 - Destination X 2012 :*15 - Money in the Bank 2012 August :*12 - Hard-Core Justice 2012 :*19 - SummerSlam 2012 September :*15 - ROH Death before Dishonor X :*16 - No Surrender 2012 :*23 - Night of Champions 2012 October :*14 - Bound for Glory 2012 :*21 - Hell in a Cell 2012 November :*11 - Turning Point 2012 :*18 - Survivor Series 2012 December :*9 - Final Resolution 2012 :*16 - TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2012 Retirements Title changes January :*15 - Primo and Epico defeated Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston) at a live event to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. :*16 - Jack Swagger defeated Zack Ryder on Monday Night Raw to win the WWE United States Championship. March :*5 - Santino Marella defeated Jack Swagger on Monday Night Raw to win the WWE United States Championship. July :*23- The Miz defeated Christian on ''Raw 1000 ''to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship. See also pl:2012 Category:Wrestling Years